


Buttercups and Butter Cups

by MarshyTheGent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Knives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshyTheGent/pseuds/MarshyTheGent
Summary: Chara and Asriel, living with Toriel and Asgore.





	Buttercups and Butter Cups

“Ugh, I’m such a dumb as-” I start, but then Mama Tori walks in and I cut my swear off short. “-riel! Asriel! Azzy where are you?” I run off past Mama, leaving the drawer I was looking in open. The knife drawer, that Mama had hid the chocolate in thinking I wouldn’t look in there. I ran to our room, sucking on my finger. I had cut it on the knives. I came tumbling to a stop next to Asriel, who was on the floor drawing small pictures of flowers and what he imagined the sun looked like, despite me telling him the sun was definitely not blue and purple. I paced around the room.  
“Chara, is everything alright?” Asriel asked. He set down his crayons and stood up from the floor.  
“I’m fine I just.. I cut myself on accident and I don’t want Mama freaking out and babying me again like she did last time!” I stop my pacing to show him the cut. It wasn’t bad, but bad enough to be bleeding quite a bit. Asriel took my hand in his paws, and let soft green magic bounce around. It healed my cut.  
“It’s okay Chara, you’ll be just fine and Mama won’t know. You were trying to find the chocolate again, weren’t you?” Asriel snickered.  
“No!” I respond grumpily. He just looks at me with a smile and a look in his eyes saying he knows I’m lying. Damn these goat eyes, always seeing right through you. “Fine, I was. She hid it in the knife drawer! Do you know how dangerous that is? Hiding chocolate from a child in a knife drawer!” I avoid his eyes.  
“Chara. They keep it locked for a reason.” He laughed at me with that weird sort of goat noise in his voice. I’m still not used to all this monster nonsense of living with a goat family. Some of the quirks they have are weird. Especially because I’m forced to eat snail pie for dinner every other week. Sometimes more often if we can’t find other food to eat. It’s pretty gross. We heard footsteps in the hallway, and quickly plopped to the floor to pretend to have been coloring. Asriel hadn’t been able to heal my cut all the way, but it should do.  
“How are my little lock picks doing?” Mama says, leaning on the door frame. I stare down at my paper, drawing the image of a tree.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mom,” I say nonchalantly. She walks into the room and sits on Asriel’s bed.  
“Oh, so I suppose the knife drawer being open was Asriel’s doing?” She inquires.  
“No no! It wasn’t me Mama!!” He defends himself more than he really needs to. He looks up from his paper at her, I do not. Mama giggles at him a bit.  
“Well I know it wasn’t Asgore, and it wasn’t me. I have a feeling it was someone looking for the chocolate,” She gets down on the ground beside me. I glance over at her. Her soft purple dress covers her legs as she sits cross legged. I can’t take it. I give in. I climb up into her lap and bury my face in her dress. Mama pets my hair softly. She takes a few strands and braids them together.  
“It was me Mama,” I say, muffled by my face against her warm chest. “I just really wanted the chocolate.” I look up at her to see her expression. She smiles her warm, friendly smile.  
“You didn’t get hurt, did you my child?” Mama asks. At this, Asriel looks away. I show her my finger, and the remains of the cut.  
“Azzy tried to heal it so that you wouldn’t find out.” I tell her. She takes my hand.  
“That was very kind of him, but I know everything my dears. Mother’s intuition.” She gives me back my hand. I hadn’t even noticed that she finished healing it! “Now, if you two want dessert, you are going to have to help me with some cleaning while I prepare it. Sound like a deal?”


End file.
